


Cool and blessed

by another_Hero



Series: Dulce [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Jukebox Prompt, monthiversaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero
Summary: They had been dating for almost a month. Ronnie was aware of it. Look, text messages had timestamps. Had she reread the texts? She could neither confirm nor deny. Had she checked the date? She might have. She thought maybe she ought to do something, but also,monthiversaries? They were grown fucking adults.
Relationships: Ronnie Lee/the florist she KNOWS
Series: Dulce [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765873
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	Cool and blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/gifts), [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> a blend of a prompt from Delilah and a prompt from Neely, both of which I ignored significant parts of :) I was feeling some lil Ronnie/Dulce fic, and then they gave me basically opposite prompts, so.
> 
> title is from [Poem for My Love](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/49218/poem-for-my-love) by June Jordan, as is the italicized line in the last sentence and a little bit more of it.
> 
> this is unedited, as a jukebox fic will be, though it got too long to belong there.

They had been dating for almost a month. Ronnie was aware of it. Look, text messages had timestamps. Had she reread the texts? She could neither confirm nor deny. Had she checked the date? She might have. She thought maybe she ought to do something, but also, _monthiversaries_? They were grown fucking adults.

Still. They hadn't made the _girlfriend_ thing official. It could be the right time. Was _girlfriend_ childish? She thought Dulce might like it, either way.

She had realized before now that there was an obvious downside to dating a florist. It was probably exactly the opposite of dating a chef—at least, like dating a chef had been in her experience. Aria had loved to cook and eat when she was off, in a kind of voracious way that made Ronnie worry she wasn't feeding herself until a date came around. Dulce spent her whole day around flowers, and she had far more taste than Ronnie did, and flowers weren't the kind of thing you got hungry for if you spent too long without them. A month was too early for jewelry; there was only one bakery worth mentioning in the greater Elms, and Ronnie had dated the pastry chef, which sort of ruled it out as a "will you be my girlfriend?" spot. She didn't need to limit her romance to the cliche of jewelry and sweets, but Dulce deserved _some_ jewelry and sweets, at least. And more importantly, those were sensible gifts, in a way—they said _Hey, I've been thinking about you,_ but they didn't say _Hey, I've been thinking about you far too carefully._ Ronnie didn't believe in hiding her intentions—Dulce came on so strong that Ronnie couldn't possibly shock her—but there was a way you went about these things.

Fortunately, books existed. And the second time she went to Dulce's apartment, when Dulce had to run out to her yard for some rosemary and some sage, Ronnie snuck a photo of her shelves. They were sweetly half-ordered, a bunch of romance paperbacks all together and piled on top of each other until they gave way to some decorative orb that probably meant something to Dulce—gave some visual effect, if it wasn't a memento. A jumble of the kinds of books that book clubs read, a sagging shelf of memoirs, a stack of poems beside the shelf on a little table. Poems—Ronnie could work with that. She just sorted all her books by author's name—genre categorizations were never as clear as they ought to be—on sturdy shelves she'd built as she came to need them, but she knew what was there. And when she scanned the stack later, zooming in on her phone, she didn't find the book she was thinking of. There were more books in Dulce's bedroom, of course, a stack on her nightstand and a stack on the floor beside it; but there was also _Dulce_ in Dulce's bedroom, _looking_ at her and offering a host of other distractions. And honestly, if Dulce already owned a copy, if she kept it in her bedroom with the books she was reading, looked at it with Ronnie's leg between hers in the early morning—so much the better. She'd know exactly what it said.

Dulce came to Ronnie's on that night, the monthiversary night, though Ronnie hadn't said anything about the occasion in her texts and Dulce hadn't mentioned it either. It wasn't unusual to get a gift for the woman you were dating; it certainly wasn't unusual to have one celebrate a relationship milestone. She cooked a cozy meal, winter food, chard pasta and blood orange cake; she wrapped her copy of June Jordan's _Directed by Desire_ —maybe the title was a little on the nose, but the book wasn't all love poems by any means, and it was good, all right?—in a piece of newspaper because Dulce had recently ranted, adorably, about her disapproval of wrapping paper, which was not recyclable "and the newsprint aesthetic is cute! Why are we doing this?"

So Dulce came to Ronnie's well-prepared house, and she greeted her at the door with a long slow kiss, and she pulled a bottle of wine out of her purse. Ronnie accepted it, but she already had one open. "For next time," she said. "I have something for you."

Dulce's eyes lit up in what might have been curiosity but was definitely amusement. "Something?! Is it an occasion?"

Ah, shit, she had checked the timestamps too. And now she knew Ronnie had—"It could be," Ronnie said, reaching for Dulce, pulling her close enough to press Ronnie into the counter. "I thought now was a good time to ask you to go steady." The word choice was calculated—cute, a little silly, no pressure. And it worked; Dulce's lips turned up at the corners.

"So you got me a present as a bribe?"

"I thought we might have something to celebrate." Ronnie had been aiming for dry, but she didn't get there.

"So when we start—going steady—" she was full-on laughing at her now, and Ronnie could accept that— "does that mean I get to wear your letter jacket?"

Ronnie raised her eyebrows, even if she couldn't set her mouth at perfectly unimpressed.

"Do I get to be your date for the prom? Are you going to take me to the soda fountain for a malt?"

"I made you a cake," Ronnie said as a counteroffer.

"Okay, but actually, I would like to know what your dream of going steady entails, like do you want to be monogamous, and are there specific things you would like us to do for each other or are you just at the we-should-figure-it-out stage, and also can you answer those questions after I get to open my present, please." Her mouth was close to Ronnie's and grinning hugely, and all of this was going to go just fine.

Ronnie chuckled, and she pulled the book from its place down the counter. Dulce had to step back to accept it, to open it, and she got this grin that was full of familiarity and satisfaction and amusement too. And she stepped away.

"It can't be _that_ bad," Ronnie said, perfectly casually because none of that reaction had been bad at all.

"I don't know if you know this," Dulce said in a tone of voice that made clear she knew perfectly well, "but we've been dating for a month, as of today. So I got you something too." Hers was wrapped in a paper bag, _Ronnie xo_ written on the top of it. She unwrapped it to find June Jordan's smiling face looking up at her above the cursive of the title of _Directed by Desire._

"Good choice," she said, and then she was laughing, and then Dulce was laughing, her mouth in Ronnie's neck. But there was a bookmark in hers, honestly, how she'd allowed herself to be outclassed even when they'd given the exact same gift—she opened to "Poem for My Love."

"It's one of my favorites," she said, looking up at Dulce, suddenly sincere. They hadn't used the word yet, probably wouldn't for a little while; there was a way you went about these things.

"Mine too," said Dulce, and she set the book aside and pulled Ronnie to her. _I am amazed by peace,_ Ronnie remembered, holding onto the whole soft world of her, inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun reminder that you can register for [Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Elevate_Femslash) (the exchange part) through Wednesday! If you want to do a solo work, you have substantially more time than that :)


End file.
